Re-Boot,a Bleach fanficiton
by Frederica-Bernkastel-Umineko
Summary: just read! ceritanya hampir sama dengan lagunya! "Re-Boot-Vocaloid"! OneShote ONLY! Please RnR!(Review and Review)


ReBoot – Bleach

Ichigo.K,Rukia.K,Hitsugaya.T

Rated:K. :503.

Terinspirasi oleh lagunya Vocaloid, Re-Boot,Megurine Luka,Hatsune Miku,Samune Zimi.

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH! Kalo ia,pasti gue bikinya agak ngaco lho!**

**-DDDDDDDDDD-**

A/N:Di cerita ini ente bikinnya Ichigo,Rukia,ama Hitsugaya tuh masih kecil! Nanti aye kasih note lagi pas mereka udah besar!

**WARNING:Characther Death.**

Rukia:6 thn,Ichigo:7 thn Toshiro:7 thn

Saat sepulang sekolah, Rukia,Ichigo,dan Toshiro berkumpul di belakang ,ketiga bocah ini memang dikenal sebagai sahabat yang **SANGAAAATTTT**,Akrab.

"nih! Buat kalian!"sahut Ichigo yang memberi sebuah bungkusan plastik bergambar bintang."Gantungan kunci?"tanya Rukia."Iya! bisa juga dijadiin kenang-kenangan saat lulus nanti kan?" sahut Ichigo."kawaii~!"sahut Hitsugaya.  
setelah itu mereka bertiga pergi ke toko-toko disekitar membeli es krim di salah satu toko tersebut.  
"Hey,ngomong-ngomong,besok yang ngajarin Matematika siapa ya?"tanya Toshiro."Ibu Shedley kali!"sahut Rukia."ah! bisa aja loe!"sahut Toshiro sambil mendorong Rukia.

**CPRAAATTTT~!  
**Es krim yang dipegang Rukia tumpah dijalan."Ah! ma-maaf Ruki-"

**BRAAAKKKK~!**

Rukia balas tabrak Toshiro mereka pun mulai bertengkar dengan cara saling mendorong."Hey~! gue kan nggak sengaja!" teriak Toshiro."Gue tau loe tuh sengaja ndorong!" Rukia kembali teriak."Hey! udah-udah!" Ichigo coba melerai kedua sahabatnya tiba-tiba gantungan Kunci Bintang Toshiro terlepas dari tasnya dan jatuh ke jalan.

"AH~!"Ichigo pergi ke jalan untuk mengambil gantungan tersebut. Tapi sebuah truk mendekat dengan cepat sehingga Ichigo tak bisa lagi menghindar.

**BRAAAAAKKKKKK~! **

Gantungan kunci Toshiro terlempar dari genggamannya.

Rukia yang melihat kejadian tersebut Toshiro hanya terdiam di tempat.

**-DDDDDDDDDDDD-**

Setelah selesai acara pemakaman.

"dasar.."bisik Rukia dengan muka yang masih penuh dengan air mata.  
**"ICHIGO MATI GARA-GARA KAMU!"** teriak Rukia ke arah Toshiro.  
"eh?" Toshiro hanya bisa menerimanya.

"PEMBUNUH!PEMBUNUH!"teriak Rukia.

Ichigo hanya bisa melihat kedua sahabatnya itu berdebat.

**-DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD-**

**Keesokan Harinya..**

**Jam Pulang Sekolah..**

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai yang tidak membawa payung, melihat Rukia yang pulang bersama Inoue sambil merebahkan dirinya dibawah payungnya. Toshiro menoleh kearah temannya itu,namun Rukia tidak tak mau Toshiro pulang dengan berlari antara hujan deras tersebut. Ichigo yang dalam wujud arwahnya hanya bisa melihat temannya yang lari basah kuyup di tengah guyuran hujan.

**-DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD-**

**A/N:nah disini mereka udah dewasa,**

Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu setelah kejadian tersebut. Ichigo yang masih gentayangan, tinggal di rumahnya sendiri. Ia pun keluar dan melihat Toshiro yang sudah bersiap dengan rapi untuk memilih jurusan kuliahnya. Ichigo pun mengikutinya ke Kampus. Toshiro membuka pintu Ruang Perkumpulan Astronomical. Tanpa disadari ternyata Rukia ada di ruang yang sama.

Ketika Toshiro membuka pintu, Rukia menoleh dan dengan melihat wajah sahabat karibnya dulu itu,Toshiro langsung berlari keluar.

**GREP~!**

Tangannya Toshiro ditarik oleh Rukia yang mulai menitikkan air mata.

"maafkan aku,Toshiro."  
"hh.." Toshiro pun menitikkan air pula Ichigo.

"ya,maafkan aku juga Rukia.."sahut mulai menitikkan air mata bersama sambil menyesali kesalahan mereka.

Beberapa hari kemudian mereka berdua bertemu di sebuah bukit sambil memandangi langit malam yang bermandikan hujanan bintang-bintang.

"hey,bagaimana menurutmu Ichigo di alam sana?"tanya Rukia. Gantungan kunci bintang yang diberi Ichigo kepadanya di buatnya menjadi anting.  
"Pasti bahagia.."sahut Toshiro. Sama halnya dengan Rukia, ia merubah gantungan kunci bintangnya menjadi kalung.

Ichigo muncul dibelakang mereka sambil tersenyum mulai mengelilingi dirinya. Dengan pelan ia berkata..

"Aku sayang kalian...Sahabatku tercinta.."

Sebelum Rukia dan Toshiro sempat menoleh kebelakang Ichigo telah menghilang dan mereka tersenyum lembut.

**-THE END-**


End file.
